A magnetic actuator generally includes a magnet, which may be a permanent magnet or an electromagnet, and a plunger. When an electromagnet is energized, a magnetic force acts on the plunger. For example, the plunger may be drawn toward the electromagnet. Magnetic actuators have a variety of applications. Accordingly, improvements in actuators, such as improved methods of increasing the magnetic force, may be desirable. Electromagnetic interference generated by components (e.g., switching power supplies, integrated circuits, and other magnetic field generating devices) may interfere with the proper operation of electrical components that are in close proximity to the electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, improvements in electromagnetic shielding of electrical components may also be desirable.